To See You Again
by evolmonkey1096
Summary: More than 500 years have passed since the well closed leaving Inuyasha with more than his share of regrets. When he finally finds Kagome again, it's nothing but trouble with kidnappings, murder, tabloids, and Koga's descendents causing trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my story. I have a hard time updating, but I really like this story so I'm going to try and finish it. Just wanted to be up front and honest with ya. Finals week at college are coming up, so I don't know when I'll be able to get the second chapter up. I guess it'll all depend on the reviews. So anyway, here's the story!**

Inuyasha's eyes burned an angry gold as he watched the image flash across the television. He had waited over five hundred years for his chance to come, to see Kagome once again, and that foul-smelling wolf was still causing problems. His damned human descendents were ruining everything.

A low growl reverberated though his chest and echoed throughout the warm, comfortable study. His hands clenched tightly to the stress ball before, finally, he threw it down in disgust. "Damn cat toy," he muttered as he reached for the cell phone lying on the table. He sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly as the cell phone lengthened into an old, rusty sword.

"Uncle Yasha!" A voice yelled, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch and locate the source of the sound. His sensitive ears, hidden behind the concealment spell carried by his ring, picked up the sounds of two pairs of feet running on the hard wooden floor. His study door burst open and his brother's twin sons bounded into the room.

"Uncle Yasha, tell Roku that otou-san was to a king."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward and picked up the young inu-hanyou pups to sit them on his lap as he sank into his padded leather chair and turned off the infuriating television. "Roku, your father not only was a king, he still is. Talk to him about it if you want to know the details. I refuse to expound on my half-brothers lofty status. Taru, as for you, stop irritating your brother."

Taru winked at his uncle before both twin boys looked up at him with huge grins. "Okaa-san told us to come and get you. Lunch is almost ready and she said she's got to talk to you." The two sets of white ears lowered as they said this and a pair of gold and a pair of violet eyes glanced at each other before looking back into their uncle's golden ones. "You in trouble, Uncle Yasha?" Roku asked.

He smiled toothily at his nephews, his fangs flashing. "No pups, I'm not in trouble. Let's go see what your okaa-san wants." He let the twins down onto the floor and followed at a much slower pace as they raced to their mother's studio.

"Okaa-san, Uncle Yasha is here!" The boys ran to the dark-haired beauty sitting in front of a canvas facing the window.

Rin smiled lovingly at the twins and briefly scratched the boys' ears. "So he is. Thank you. Now, why don't you two go find your father? It's about time for your lessons." The boys smiled at her, then each other, and quickly made a mad dash for the door.

"Those devils only have two speeds, don't they? Asleep and light speed."

Rin smiled. "They're great, aren't they? And they seem so happy. I wanted to give them better than you had."

Inuyasha smiled and flicked Rin's nose. "You've done a good job, Rin. You're a great mother."

Rin smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha squeezed her and inhaled her scent, a blend of the sun and her paints and oils all mixed comfortably with his brother's masculine scent. He heard her sigh as she leaned back to look up into the eyes so like her husbands. "Inuyasha, I saw the television report this morning."

Inuyasha let go of her, his ears pinned back in annoyance. He turned from her to look out the window. The gardens were blooming with color, the sun casting a yellow glint on them in the afternoon light. He drew no comfort from the nature he so loved. He frowned as he caught a glimpse of the cherry-blossom tree. "She accepted his proposal."

"She doesn't even know you exist, Yash."

"Yes, she does. It has only been six years for her since the well closed. She couldn't have forgotten me. Or any of us."

"Maybe she just needs something to help ease her heartache. To her, she'll never see you again."

Inuyasha shrugged, turning back to study Rin. She'd grown from the small pup she had been when they had first met. Over the centuries, she had remained the age that Sesshomaru had taken her as mate, but she had matured leaps and bounds otherwise. Her violet eyes emanated wisdom, concern, and understanding. She reminded him of Kagome in more ways than just looks.

He sighed and leaned against the windowsill, gazing out over the gardens once again. "You know, she's a writer. Historical romance and mystery, mostly taking place in the Feudal Era." His ears perked up and his eyes glinted. "Think you can set up a meeting? Tell her you'd like to have her join in the fundraiser. She's a well-known name, a bestseller, even."

"I know. I've read all her books. She's very talented. Inuyasha, she's accepted a proposal of marriage. What are you going to do? Kidnap her?"

"I have to at least try, Rin. Maybe I waited too long, but I have to let her know I waited for her. She should know that the well closing wasn't intentional like the time I stuck that damned tree down the well."

Rin smiled. "I'm glad you're going to try and in a civilized manner at that. You've matured so much over the centuries. I'm glad you can admit your feelings now. Even back then, when I was just a child, I could see you loved her."

"I did, very much. As much as Sess loves you. I was just afraid and prideful." He raised an eyebrow. "Will you set up the meeting?"

Rin grinned, youthful mischief gleaming in her eyes, the smile almost as wicked as the twins'. "I already did. She'll be here tomorrow at noon."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her, picking her off the floor in a spin. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Rin leaned back to raise an eyebrow at him and was about to retort when a calm, cool voice resonated from the doorway.

"Is there a reason you are molesting my wife?"

Inuyasha released Rin and smiled rakishly at his brother as Rin went to slide her arms around the tall demon's waist. "Because I'm better looking than you and she's starting to realize the error in judgment." He winked at Rin. "She's a genius. She's made my century." Inuyasha began to whistle as he walked to the door of the studio. He glanced over his shoulder at the couple. "Oh, and Sesshomaru, you should take your mate out tonight. She very much deserves a special evening."

Sesshomaru turned his gold-eyed gaze toward his mate. "What have you done? That filth has been depressed for centuries."

Rin elbowed him at the word filth and then smiled into her husbands dark, amber eyes. "Kagome is coming over tomorrow for lunch."

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "How did you manage to accomplish this?"

"The fundraiser. I'm going to ask her to be a bachelorette."

"She has just become engaged."

"It's not as if I'm raffling her off for sex. It's just dinner for one night. I go up for auction every year."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Yes, and everyone knows the consequence if they were to outbid me."

Rin laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss his striped cheek. "Don't worry. I love you and only you, darling."

Sesshomaru's facial expression remained sardonic at most, but his eyes smiled tenderly. "As you should. Where are the twins? They are late for their lessons. That was my original reason for seeking you out."

Rin's smile quickly faded and a frown formed. "They were supposed to find you and start their lessons."

"They never came by the study. That is where we always begin. You are sure?"

"I told them to go there myself. I just saw them. Sess, they never miss a lesson. They love playing with the swords."

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through Rin's dark hair. "Do not worry. They will be found. They probably became distracted with their antics. They spend too much time in their uncle's presence. I will have everyone begin looking for them."

Rin gripped the sweater he was wearing. "Sess, do you think it could have something to do with the letters?"

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed but his face remained passive. "It does not matter. They will be found unharmed." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and leaving her alone in her studio.

Rin frowned and paced to the window overlooking the grounds of her home. She leaned her forehead against the glass window, closed her eyes and prayed that her sons were fine.

* * *

Kagome leaned her head against the back of the chair, rolling her shoulders and trying to relax. She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind to loosen the muscles in her weary body. Instead, scenes of the day flooded past her mind's eye, and a terrible weight rested heavily on her heart. She sighed, opening her eyes and glancing down at the diamond on her finger winking back up at her mockingly. She felt her eyes water and blinked, trying to clear them. 

She glanced over at the mantle above the fireplace in her small home and felt the grip on her heart tighten. There, nestled in a pink frame was the reason for her unrest and the cause of her misery for the past six years. Her mom had let her take the digital camera with her so she could see Shippou and the others. Kagome had flashed the camera at the others all day, and as usual, Inuyasha had been grumpy, annoyed and impatient with yet another magic box from the future. The picture had been a surprise. She had shown Miroku, who had a vast interest in anything from her time, how to use the camera and then snuck behind Inuyasha. She had wrapped her arm around his neck from behind and laughed, surprising him enough that his character frown had disappeared and a soft smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her.

When the flash had gone off, he had been angry. He had threatened to break the "damn fucking magic piece of shit" which only caused more anger, this time coming in the form of a feminine yell of "SIT BOY!"

Kagome tried to swallow the sob in her throat as she thought about her friends from the past. She missed them so much. Sango had been her closest friend and companion, and while Miroku had been lecherous, he had treated her as his younger sister and had shown her kindness. Her heart ached for Shippou's laughter and smile and his warmth at night. Most of all, she ached to see her hanyou just once more. She was filled with regret and sorrow over the words she was too immature and too scared to say. Now, they were too late.

Kagome buried her hands in her face and tried to quell the sobs that were shaking her small frame. She had to forget him. She had to. She had accepted a proposal from a handsome, intelligent, funny man and she could think of nothing but a dead love.

Kagome's sobs were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. She took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped the tear tracks from her face. She cleared her throat as she picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" She closed her eyes as she heard the slight quiver and cleared her throat again.

"Is this Miss Higurashi? Miss Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hello, my name is Emily Woods calling on behalf of Tai Architecture and the benefit they hold each year."

Kagome's interest peaked. "Yes, I've heard of it. It's a very profitable charity event."

"Yes ma'am it is. We were wondering if you'd be interested in accepting the invitation to be a bachelorette this year."

"I already had a meeting set up to meet with the Rin Taisho."

"There was a family emergency. She sends her regrets and looks forward to meeting you at the auction."

Kagome sighed and looked once again at the pictures on the mantle. Her eyes stopped on a picture of her and Rafe and she closed her eyes. _Move on with your life and have fun. They are all dead,_ she thought to herself. She turned her attention back to the waiting woman on the line.

"Ms. Woods? I'd be delighted to attend. Is there anything required of me?"

* * *

Two rather small and extremely lost inu-hanyous stared at the cave for long moments before turning their gazes to each other. "Uncle Yasha said to use our nose to find our way back home." 

Taru nodded his head and lifted his nose to scent the air. "It's too close to sundown, I can't catch a scent."

Roku did the same. His gold eyes widened as they turned to look at his brother's violet ones. "What do we do now?"

"Okaa-san says if you're lost its best to just sit and wait for someone to find you. Otou would be mad if we didn't search for shelter, though. We can stay in the cave until someone comes and finds us."

"What if no one comes? Otou was really mad at us last time when we broke his statue."

"Stupid, Okaa wouldn't let him be that mad. Otou will always come for us. We'll stay in the cave."

Roku followed closely behind Taru as the two boys ventured into the shadowy cave. Roku inhaled deeply, but couldn't smell any scent. "I don't think anything lives here."

"I don't smell anything either. We'll be safe in here. Otou will find us." Taru reassured his twin. They both jumped a bit when a loud boom echoed through the cave. "There was a pretty sky today. It can't be thunder, can it?"

Roku shrugged and glanced towards the entrance of the cave. Even with their human sense of smell, he could detect rain. "Otou always says you can't trust the sky here." Taru sniffed and moved closer to Roku. They huddled together as they watched the rain start to come down. "Otou will come."

* * *

"Sesshomaru Taisho, those are my babies out there! If you don't set aside your pride for your sons you can kiss us all goodbye!" Rin screamed as she threw a water jar for her paintbrushes at him. 

Sesshomaru deftly dodged the projectile as he made his way closer to his irate mate. "Rin, cease this nonsense."

Rin's face turned a deep shade of red as she advanced on the tall tai-youkai. "Nonsense? Worrying about our children is nonsense?" She stopped inches from him, his serene face causing her chest to constrict with pain. She turned away from him before he could reach out to touch her, presenting her back to him. She tried to keep the tears at bay and took a deep breath, but nothing eased the lump in her throat. "If you can't swallow your pride enough to ask for your brother's help in finding my sons, then you haven't changed at all."

She felt him step close behind her but refused to move away from him any longer. She'd taken her stance. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. When she refused to look at him, clawed hands carefully captured her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Her breath hitched and the tears poured over when she saw the worry in them. "Do not turn your back on me, mate." He said quietly. "I will find my _half_-brother and we will find my sons." Rin decided to ignore the emphasis on Inuyasha's relation and slid her arms around her husband's waist. Her shoulders shook as she cried her worry and anguish out on his broad chest. "Sess, please. They've been gone for hours. It's cold and dark and they're human. Bring them home. They hate the rain when they're human."

The inuyoukai returned the embrace, his golden eyes fixated on the darkness beyond the windows of his wife's studio. "I regret that this Sesshomaru took so long attempting to discover if they had been taken. I did not want to waste time. At least we know they are safe from our enemies."

"For how long? Please, go find them." Rin leaned back and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Bring them back to me."

Sess nodded and turned from the room. His lengthy stride took him to his brother's study door. He placed his usual blank expression on and knocked on the door.

"I'm not in there." A voice came from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to see his half-brother standing behind him, a towel around his neck and shorts hanging low on his hips. Apparently, Inuyasha's favorite past time was still physical violence. "My sons."

Inuyasha nodded. "Jaken informed me of the situation. I waited until you needed me."

Sesshomaru forced the old resentment down and nodded. "They have not been taken. They are somewhere in the forest."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll change and meet you at the gates."

* * *

Taru and Roku huddled together, black hair twining, connecting them together. Their breath formed clouds in the cold, damp cave. Taru wasn't sure how long they had been gone from home, but it seemed like days. He took a deep breath, refusing to let the tears fall that would make him a little boy and once again repeated his mantra: _Otou will come._

Roku stirred against him. "Taru, I'm hungry."

"So am I. We can't go out though, it's pouring."

"What if Otou isn't coming?"

"He is."

"But we were real bad –"

"He's coming, Roku."

Roku lapsed into silence and shivered from the cold. Taru leaned against him once again and they huddled together, trying to keep warm. Eventually, both violet eyes began to close and soon the twins were curled together, asleep on the cold, wet floor.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air trying to catch the scent of his nephews beyond the rain. "Damn rain. It's washed away most of their scent." 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, concentrating on the familiar scents rushing to him. "They went this way." He took off into the forest with Inuyasha close behind.

They reached a small clearing Inuyasha frequently took the boys when they sparred. He noticed a torn piece of fabric hanging on one of the limbs of the boys' favorite climbing tree. "Sesshomaru, up there." Sesshomaru took note of the fabric and his sharp golden gazed searched the dense foliage surrounding the clearing.

"It is hard for me to capture their scent here."

"There is a spring not too far from here. When the rains come, it overflows the spring. The smell of water usually covers everything else up."

With a nod of acknowledgment, Sesshomaru wandered deeper into the foliage. He was a picture of calm on the outside, but inside, his mind was racing along with his heart. He needed to find his sons.

Lightening flashed, momentarily blinding his eyes. Inuyasha came up beside him and pointed to a dark area near an outcropping of rocks and trees. "That's a cave. It's mostly uninhabited, but at times I caught a straggler or two taking shelter there."

Sesshomaru moved toward the cave, silently praying to any and all kamis that his sons were there unharmed. The cave entrance was small so he stooped to see into the cave. His strong eyes caught the outline of figures on the floor. His heart skipped a beat as the familiar and comforting smell of his pups reached him. He felt Inuyasha's presence behind him, heard his sigh of relief, but ignored him as he moved toward the sleeping heirs. Despite the darkness, he could see their faces clearly and the tear marks that trailed down their pale cheeks. The dark hair surrounding their small faces was wet and tangled, and they had bruises and scratches, but no more than they usually did when they returned from play. Sesshomaru placed his hands on Taru and Roku's shoulders and shook them awake.

The twins immediately stirred, jumping to their feet. He could smell their scent spike with fear and growled low in his throat to comfort them. He could see their violet eyes searching the darkness, trying to make out his face. He growled low again. "Taru, Roku."

"Otou?" They whispered. "Otou!" Both boys jumped on their father, their small arms coming around his waist. Sesshomaru placed his hands on their heads and knelt down to their level. "I have been searching for you. Your mother is very worried."

Both boys bowed their heads. "We're sorry." Taru said softly, the smell of salt permeating the air in the cave. "We wanted to show you we could catch a rabbit on our own." Roku said. "We're sorry Otou. We weren't paying attention to the sun and we couldn't smell our way back home like Uncle Yasha told us."

Sesshomaru let his claws sift through his sons' dark hair, soothing both them and the fear that had lodged itself in his heart. "All is fine. Inuyasha and I will take you back to the fortress. Your mother will want to see you."

Inuyasha smiled at the pups, understanding how scary it was to be away from a safe place on their night of weakness. He held out his arms to Taru. "C'mon pup, let's get you home."

Taru hugged his father once more before dashing to Inuyasha and throwing his arms around his neck. His nose cuddled into the crook between Inuyasha's neck and shoulder as he settled his head on his shoulder. "We really are sorry Uncle Yasha."

Inuyasha patted his back as he followed his elder brother back in the direction of home. "I hope you've learned your lesson. We're all just glad you are home, but I'm thinkin' once Rin and Sesshomaru settle down, you two monsters are going to be in a whole lot of trouble."

Taru nodded and tightened his arms around his uncle's neck as he leaped over the gates and landed softly in the courtyard. His feet touched the ground just as the front doors swung open and his mother raced down the steps. With a cry he ran to meet her, his twin brother right beside him. His okaa-san knelt and wrapped them both in her arms, tears falling down her face as she ran her hands through their dark hair, surveying their face for any signs of injuries.

Roku reached out his hand and wiped a tear from his mother's face. "Don't cry Momma. We didn't mean to make you cry. We're sorry."

Rin smiled through her tears and hugged them close to her, her gaze drifting up to meet that of her husbands. He inclined his head in understanding and moved forward. "Taru, come here."

Taru pulled away from his mother's embrace and stood before his giant of a father. "Otou-san?"

"I think it is time for you and your brother to bathe and rest. You both have had a trying day. Come." The tai-youkai held out his hand to his young heir. The boy grasped his hand and his heart settled when his father swung him up in his arms. "Rin, Roku, come."

Inuyasha watched, his heart aching as his half-brother's family moved into the house. He rubbed a hand absently over his aching heart and turned toward a tall tree that stood before a small pond. He jumped onto a branch, watching the stars, wishing the pain in his chest to leave him. He hadn't been this scared since the well had closed on Kagome. With a sigh, he let his leg dangle from the sturdy limb as he watched the moon ripple in the reflection of the pond water. His mind started drifting to a different time and a moment that played through his head all too frequently.

"_Inuyasha!" A shrill voice echoed throughout the forest causing birds and animals to scurry from their perches._

"_Whaddya want, wench?" A surly, masculine voice answered back._

_A young woman, eighteen at the most, stared up at the red clad figure from her position on the ground. "Get down here. I'm not through with you!"_

_Two pairs of gold eyes rolled and the silver hair hanyou leaned over enough to see her face clearly. "Well I'm through with you. I told ya already, I am not training that runt to do anything."_

_Kagome's fist clenched and she bared her teeth before taking a deep breath and counting to ten. When she released the breath and opened her eyes, she was still seeing red. And not the hakama she wanted in front of her either. "Inuyasha, do not make me say 'it'. You'd best get your stubborn dog ears down here, now!"_

"_No." _

"_Fine. SIT BOY!" Kagome stood back as a muffled curse barely preceded an irate hanyou crashing to the ground. With a smirk of victory she went and stood before him. "Now that you're here, we can finish our discussion."_

_Inuyasha grumbled to himself then lifted his head. The ugly words he was going to stay stuck in his mouth at the sight of Kagome. She was mad as hell all right, her face prettily flushed, her eyes glittering, and her chest heaving in anger. He averted his eyes and mentally smacked himself. '_Don't think about her like that, you idiot. She's never going to want you.' _He shook his head and glared at her. "What the hell was that for, wench? I already told ya I'm done talking! I'm not teaching Shippou nothing!"_

_Kagome closed her eyes briefly and then shook her head. When she opened them again, he saw the resigned weariness in her eyes; the disappointment in him that he couldn't stand to see from her grey eyes. She relaxed her stance and shrugged. "Fine, Inuyasha. Have it your way. Tell the others I'm going home for awhile."_

"_Home? Wait, you can't go home." He pushed up, testing the strength of the beads, relieved the spell was almost up and panicked at the thought that the rosary wouldn't let him up in time to stop Kagome from going through the well. Her leaving mad was different, when she left him with that betrayed look in his eyes, he felt like his heart was breaking._

"_I need a break Inuyasha. I haven't been home in a month. It's time for me to go. I'll only be gone a couple of days."_

"_Kagome, wait. No." He pushed up against the beads trying to rise as she turned and walked toward the well. "Kagome, wait! I'm not through talking to you yet." The desperation and panic he was feeling must have filtered through his voice because she stopped and turned around to stare at him. The beads finally let up and he stood slowly, worried that any sudden movement might spook her away from him. _

"_What do you want Inuyasha?"_

_His golden eyes looked around him desperately as he tried to find an excuse to make her stay with him. He hated her leaving. With a mental sigh, he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Feh. Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll help the stupid runt."_

_Kagome smiled sadly. "Don't do anything you don't want to do." She turned and started walking back toward the well. _

_Inuyasha dropped his arms and stared after her incredulously. She didn't get all happy and hug him like she normally did when he did what she wanted. They always fought like this over everything. It was almost a given now. But she wasn't playing the right way anymore. He ran after her and stopped to block her path. "Kagome, what's wrong? I'm gonna do what you wanted."_

_She shook her head and wouldn't look at him. He smelt salt and knew she was fighting tears. Damnit, what the hell did he do?! "Kagome, please. What's wrong?" _

_She moved away from the hand he'd stretched out to touch her arm. Her rejection caused him to jerk his arm back like it had been burned. "Kagome?"_

"_I'm tired of all this fighting Inuyasha. I fight demons, I fight Naraku, I fight Koga, and then I have to fight with you. I'm tired of it Inuyasha. I don't understand why you can't just do things the easy way every once in a while. If you would stop acting like a little spoiled brat you could see how much it means to Shippou for you to train him. You'd see how much it hurt him when you refused. He looks up to you, Inuyasha and all you do is hurt him."_

_Inuyasha frowned down at the grass under his feet. "He doesn't look up to me Kagome. He tries his best to make me look like a fool."_

_Kagome's head jerked up and the passion in her eyes was nearly a physical blow to him. "So you'll pay attention to him! Inuyasha, we're the only parents he has and as much as he loves me, I can't be a father to him. I can't teach him the things a father would and neither can Miroku. You're the closest thing he has, the only one who understands everything he'll face."_

_Inuyasha turned away, his chest constricting enough to make breathing difficult. He rubbed at it, trying to soothe the ache. He ran through all the things he could retort with that would make Kagome get off his back. With a quick glance at her, he knew that it wasn't the time to be an asshole though. After knowing her for three years, he had matured a little. He sighed and hung his head. "I'll mess up."_

_Kagome took a step toward him. "What did you say?"_

_Inuyasha turned to look at the one girl that made him feel more than anyone ever had. "I'll mess up, Kagome. I'm just a hanyou. I don't know everything there is to know about being a youkai. I'm not good enough to train him. I'll mess it up."_

_Kagome's grey eyes clouded with tears and she took another step closer to him. "Inuyasha, you won't mess up. You're stronger than every youkai we've faced so far. How can you think you aren't worthy enough? Shippou doesn't care."_

"_But I do! If people know he was raised by a hanyou, there would be no end to his misery. He'll be treated just as I was. Just as you all are when we go through villages. You don't hear what I do. You don't know what they all say!"_

"_And none of us care!" Kagome yelled right back. "I don't care one thing about those other people. If they are going to judge you because of where the blood in your veins comes from and not the quality that runs through it, then I don't have a need for them. Neither does Shippou, Miroku, or Sango. If we cared, we would have left a long time ago."_

_Inuyasha turned away to study the wooden frame of the well. He felt Kagome's hand on his tense back. He took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to relax under her touch. "Inuyasha, we don't care about any of that. Haven't you figured that out by now? None of us are going to leave."_

"_You will."_

"_What?" Kagome tugged on his arm to make him turn and face her. "What?" she repeated._

_He turned haunted amber eyes to her silver ones. "You will leave. You have a whole other life, Kagome. When our mission is done, you'll leave."_

_Kagome studied his eyes and felt her heart constrict. "I'll have no reason to stay." She said softly, searching for something in his eyes._

"_You have plenty of reason to stay. When you leave, it'll be like Shippou losing another mother. I don't know how well he'll handle that. And what about Sango? You're her best friend and the only female compatriot she has. What's she going to do when you leave? She'll murder Miroku. And speaking of the lech, he treats you like a sister. It'll break his heart when you're gone. Kaede-baba might not have many years left in her, but she's taken to you. She likes your visits and talks and enjoys training you."_

_Kagome swallowed down the restriction in her throat. "What about you, Inuyasha?"_

_His eyes changed from determined to tender. He took the step that would bring them close together and lifted a clawed hand to her face. They'd had their moments since Kikyo had been killed. He knew who his heart chose. It was forcing his concepts around his heart. He trailed a thumb under her eye to brush away a tear. "I need you, Kagome. I don't deserve you and I shouldn't ask you to stay, but I need you. I'm not sure I could live without you anymore."_

"_What do you need me for?" She whispered her grey eyes lost in the promises in his amber ones._

"_Forever. I need you because I care about you. More than I want to, more than I ever planned to. There's still a lot of time for us and I don't want to mate-" he stopped as soon as the word left his mouth, just as surprised as she was._

"_Mate?" _

_He took a step back and dropped his arms to his side. "I don't know where that came from." His hand rubbed absently at his chest. "I didn't even know that was there."_

"_Inuyasha, do you love me?"_

_His eyes shot up to hers, bright with fear and panic. "Kagome, I… I don't know."_

_She nodded, closed her eyes and swallowed the disappointment. It was a lot to ask of him right now. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Well, we'll settle this some other time. I really should be going."_

_Inuyasha blinked stupidly at her sudden change in demeanor. "Kagome, wait." He grabbed her arm as she passed by him and turned her slightly. She refused to look at him and kept her body turned toward the well. "Kagome, I'm sor-"_

"_Let it go, Inuyasha. It's a lot to ask of both of us. It's not fair to tell me this if you aren't sure of where you stand with me. Just let me go home. I'll be back in two days."_

_He sighed and slowly released her arm. He watched as she made her way to the well and just before she climbed over, he called out to her. "I really do need you Kagome. I care about you."_

_She smiled sadly at him. "Sometimes, Inuyasha, it isn't enough. I'll see you in two days. We'll forget this ever happened, okay?"_

"_Kagome, I don't wanna for-" but she disappeared through the well before he could finish what he was saying. With a defeated sigh he turned and jumped to the __Goshinboku__. Why couldn't he just make up his mind on how he felt?_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, staring blankly into the water below him. When Kagome hadn't shown up the morning of the third day, he'd jumped down the well to bring her back as he always did. That time, though, the well didn't work. Or the time after, or the time after that. Miroku had found him late that night, leaning against the well as the rain poured down on him. The monk had reassured him that all would be well, but it was the last time they had seen Kagome.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. Please review and let me know if you like the concept, the characters so far, if my writing sucks or if its decent. Anywho, until next time...  
****Ber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey everyone! So it has been forever since I've updated. I know and I'm so sorry. I don't have a lot of excuses except I only have random times of inspiration. The rest are taken up by school and two jobs and a broken laptop that I will soon be getting fixed. Once I get the computer up and running again, I won't have to rely on working on this stuff only in my spare time at the school (which doesn't happen alot) and hopefully, I'll have more updates for ya'll. **

**Again, I hope you enjoy the next installment and I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Until next time,**

**Ber**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I tried keeping him locked up in my closet, but yeah.. that one didn't work out.**

* * *

**Chapter Dos**

Kagome frowned at the noise disturbing her concentration and continued to type the scene playing through her head. Just as the heroine and hero were about to settle their differences a large crash caused Kagome to jump and enter reality once again. She whipped off her glasses and glared daggers at the large oak doors of her study.

"What on earth is going on? I thought I told everyone not to disturb me." She saved the document on her computer and pushed from the chair to go see what the noise was.

Kagome swung open the double doors to her study and immediately wished she had just stayed locked away in her novel. With a sigh, she rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of the headache that suddenly ran rampant through her brain. "Eri, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Kagome." Her high school friend smiled sheepishly from her place on the floor. A broken vase lay next to her as well as an overturned table. "I'm real sorry about the mess, but you know how I get."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stretched out a hand to pull Eri from the floor. "Yes, I know how you can get. What were you doing this time to run into the table?"

"Well, Hojo just called me to tell me about some new research going on and I was looking it up on the internet on my phone. Sorry about the vase."

Kagome shook her head. She wanted to be mad, after all the vase had been a gift from her Rafe's parents, but she couldn't help be amused by Eri's clumsiness. The woman was always a source of entertainment. "It never ceases to amaze me that a scientist can be so clumsy."

"I don't see why not. We're not used to concentrating on things like grace. Our noses are always in some book or experiment."

"Or the latest research." Kagome finished. She led Eri back into her study and moved to sit behind the oak desk. Eri took the plush seat in front of the desk as Kagome smiled at her. "So how is Hojo?"

"He's doing well. Right now he's rubbing elbows and schmoozing. We're trying to get another backer for our latest research project."

Kagome nodded. "How is that going?"

Eri frowned and tapped her nails, agitated. "Well, our last backer pulled out because DINA CORPS presented them with a more interesting and promising package, I was told. Hojo is trying to get Tai Industries to back us."

"If anyone can convince people to turn over thousands of dollars, it's Hojo. How are the kids doing?"

Eri's frown morphed into a huge smile. "Kimi and Akio are wonderful. The best kids a mom could ask for. Akio made an A on his first science test and Kimi is walking and talking for the most part. Her first word was momma."

Kagome smiled, delighted by her friend's happiness. "Didn't you make a bet with Hojo?"

Eri's grin turned sly. "As a matter of fact, I did. We're getting a babysitter sometime next week and he's taking me for a weekend getaway. I can't wait. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but Kami, they are a handful! It'll be a nice change, just me and Hojo."

Kagome leaned back in the rich leather seat and propped her feet on her desk. "So what brings you here today, Eri?"

Eri fiddled with her purse strap, took a deep breath and sighed. "Hojo's mother told him that you were invited to the Tai Architecture benefit."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I was. Why?"

Eri paused. "Kagome, we've heard a lot of things about the man who runs Tai Architecture. He's Taisho's younger brother and has a mean streak a mile wide."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this Eri. I'm going for the auction, not as Taisho's date."

"Well, the younger Taisho controls Tai Architecture separately from Tai Industries. And the company is a huge success."

The light clicked on in Kagome's head. She picked up her glasses from the desk and twirled them through her fingers. "You mean they're loaded."

Eri had the grace to blush. "Well, yes. But Kagome, if you could get in with the Taisho's and convince them to help back our research, it would do wonders. This research is really important, Kags. We're so close to understanding the differences in youkai blood. Those that actually show themselves will be able to receive real help. Not the same meds given to humans that either does nothing or makes them worse. We'll be able to help them."

Kagome turned in her chair to stare out the large windows facing towards the west. She watched as the sun cast orange and red shadows over the sparsely clouded sky. This was a major advancement in youkai/human relations. If they could get medicine that could treat youkais properly, it might do much to persuade youkai to come out into the open. So far, only a small percentage actually showed themselves to the human public, but Kagome knew there was so many more. She kept hoping to run into a relative of Inuyasha's, Shippou's, or Koga's, but no such luck existed.

She turned back to face Eri. "Mrs. Taisho's secretary is supposed to be calling me to inform me of the seating arrangements tonight. I'll run your research by the Taishos if I get the opportunity."

"Oh, Kagome! I can't thank you enough!" Eri jumped up and ran around the desk, swallowing Kagome in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're marvelous."

Kagome laughed, hugging her friend back. "Yes, yes, I know. Now get out of here so I can work on my manuscript."

Eri's eyes flashed with interest. "Oh, is this another Ryo and Yori adventure?"

"What else would it be? Their story has become my best source of revenue. This book will focus more on their traveling companions than on their romance. I've got to keep the readers interested and happy."

"I can always be your test subject." Eri volunteered hopefully.

Kagome grinned. "Tsk, tsk, Eri. You know that only my publisher and editor read the manuscript first. You'll get it when everyone does."

Eri stuck her tongue out at Kagome as she moved toward the study doors. "Poo on you, Kagome. Thanks again for your help. I'll call you for dinner sometime."

"All right Eri. Don't knock anything over on your way out and lock my front door!" Kagome shouted as Eri left. Kagome put on her glasses and listened for the front door to shut, then turned back to her computer and the world she loved to lose herself in.

* * *

Rin woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She shot up, knocking the muscular arm from around her. Dragging in oxygen to her lungs, she glanced around the room checking for any inconsistencies.

"Rin." The low voice rumbled from beside her as a warm hand ran through her hair. She turned to look over her shoulder at her sleep-rumpled husband. "I'm sorry Sess. I guess it was just a nightmare."

"Are you still worried over the pups? They are fine, asleep in their bedrooms."

Rin shrugged. With one more worried glance around the room, she laid back down, resting her head against her mate's shoulder, her hand tracing lazy designs on his chest. "I was scared, Sesshomaru. I've never felt like that before and I don't care to do it again. I didn't realize how easily they could be hurt."

Sesshomaru's hand drifted slowly down her back, his lethal claws gentle against her skin. "We may have become too complacent in this time. While there is less war, it is more dangerous than the past." He sighed and kissed the crown of her head, the apology and the realization behind it sticking in his throat. "I am sorry. I did not take the threats of these mortals as seriously as I should have. I have forgotten, though we have always dealt with prejudice from humans, we are not on the top of the food chain."

Rin tilted her head up and kissed underneath his sturdy jaw. "It's okay, Sess. We'll just have to take the necessary precautions now." He felt her hand pause on his chest and tighten into a fist. He could smell the change in her scent as fear seeped into her mind again. He was about to speak, to try and calm her fear, when suddenly she jerked up. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I have to go check on them."

"Rin, they're fine."

She looked back at him as she shrugged into her silk robe. "I know. I have to see them, though. I have to touch them."

Sess moved higher on the ornate headboard of their large bed and watched as she tied the sash. "Rin, let them sleep. They were exhausted."

"I won't wake them up, I promise. I'll be back in a second. I just need to check on them." She blew him a kiss as she slipped out of their room.

Rin walked quietly down the massive halls of the home she loved so much. When she and Sess had first mated, it had been difficult to assume the responsibilities as Lady of a Fortress, and to a lot of women, the huge mansion she now resided in seemed daunting. After centuries of castles though, this house had seemed a bit small and beautiful and easy to manage. She loved the old antiques decorating the hall. Sess often would smirk and remind her she was as old and older than some of the antiquities on display in the house. Rin crossed her arms and attempted to warm them and take comfort in her home. There was a strange coldness, a taint on it now that she knew her sons weren't as protected as she thought. It terrified her.

With a deep breath she controlled the tears threatening to overwhelm her and laid her hand gently on her sons' bedroom door. She opened the large heavy doors quietly and smiled to see the twins together in one bed. When they were younger, they had slept together all the time, but since they'd decided they were big boys and grown up, they had demanded separate beds. Now, they were huddled together under one blanket, their backs to each other. She moved forward to straighten out their blankets when a firm arm banded around her waist and pulled her against a broad chest.

"Leave them be." Sesshomaru's husky voice rumbled in her ear.

"I just want to straighten out their blankets." Rin said as she leaned back against her mate, taking comfort in his hard strength behind her.

"Your scent will wake them up. Leave them be."

Rin turned her head to look at him and smiled. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Sesshomaru took on an air of nonchalance. "Merely protecting my mate from her midnight wanderings."

"Or you wanted to check on them yourself." She smiled as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Admit it."

"I admit to no such thing. They are my pups, my offspring. They are strong. They do not need us to watch over them at all times." When she just cocked an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. "They are mine."

Rin smiled and kissed him. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Kagome frowned down at the salad in front of her. "I really want a cheeseburger."

The dark haired, handsome man sitting across from her glanced up from the palm pilot he was working on. "What did you say, darling?"

Kagome forced a smile and shook her head. "Nothing, Rafe. When is your grandfather going to get here again?"

"He called this morning. He said something came up and he had to reschedule the flight. He'll come in on his jet and be here in time for the auction." Rafe leaned over and lifted her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "I'm glad you decided to do this auction, Kagome. It's good for you to get your face out there with your name. Your fans adore you and they'll only adore you more for this." He paused. "You seem different, Kagome. As if something has changed."

Kagome set down the fork she had been using to move her salad around and glanced at the face she cared for so much and only wished she could love. "I'm trying to let go of them, Rafe. I'm really trying. I want to give you what you deserve. What you've given me."

Rafe reached across for her hand again. "Darling, I know you loved before and he was taken. I understand that part of you will never love another and will never love like that again. But I'm willing to take what you can give me. I love you for who you are now."

Kagome slowly pulled her hand back and moved away from the table to stare out the window of the dining room at Rafe's house. She leaned her forehead against the window and looked out over the grounds. "Rafe, sometimes you are too nice for your own good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just take everything I do without fighting back. What about what you want? Do you really only want part of me, is that enough for you? Is that really enough for you?"

"Who you are is enough for me. It has been since the moment I met you." He stood from the table and moved behind her, his large hands massaging kinks out of her stiff shoulders. "You're just stressed from your deadlines and the Tai Industries auction tonight. Everything will be all right. This is just stress talking."

Kagome jerked away from him. "What if its not just stress, Rafe? What if this is just not meant to be? I care about you in ways I never thought I'd care for anyone since Inuyasha died, but I care about you a lot. I just don't love you."

Rafe stepped back from her. "Kagome, if you'll just-"

"Rafe, I can't right now. I have to think about things and I suggest you think about some things too. Can you live with only part of me, or will you begin to resent me? There is nothing I wish more than to marry you, but I don't think I can until I let go of Inuyasha." She turned away from him and walked to the door. Before leaving, she softly said to the dark figure staring out the window, "I'm sorry."

Kagome didn't run from the house, but she might as well have with as fast as she was moving. She felt like she was suffocating. She had accepted a proposal of marriage from a man she cared for, only to initiate a breakup a few days later. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She'd had five years to get over losing Inuyasha. She'd devoured all the literature of the feudal era to try and get some information about Inuyasha's fate, but there wasn't a word uttered about the legendary half-demon. She'd learned to get by without his voice and his presence. She'd even been able to forget about him some days. Ever since Rafe, the pain had lessened and she'd really thought she'd loved him. But now, Inuyasha just couldn't get out of her head.

She unlocked her car door and threw herself into the seat. Fuming, she banged her hand against the steering wheel. "Damnit! Inuyasha, I don't want you anymore!" With a frustrated sigh, she dropped her forehead onto the steering wheel and closed her eyes. "Please, just leave me alone. Why won't you leave me alone?" Her heart ached enough to cause her breathing to hitch and her eyes to fill with tears. She drew in a deep breath and tried to stem the flow of tears. "Why are you doing this to me? Kamis, just die already!"

Kagome took a deep breath, exhaling both the cleansing breath and the frustration until she was calm enough to drive. She looked back at the gorgeous house, saw the gardener staring at her, blushed and started the engine. When the car rumbled to life, she wiped a lone tear off her face and glanced back at the house that contained the man she wished she could love and drove off to try to forget the man she just couldn't stop.

* * *

Inuyasha's hand rubbed absently at his chest, right above his heart. Rin sighed as she watched him stare at the picture on the book jacket. She wished things were different for him, that he'd had his chance at happiness.

"Stop staring at me, Rin. I'm fine."

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice then moved forward to sit with him on the sofa. She studied the picture of Kagome for a minute before studying the sad golden eyes of her brother-in-law.

"Inuyasha, I've been wondering. Why have you waited so long to go to her? You could have gone to her the minute she discovered the well was closed. Why wait five years before you tell her you're alive?"

Inuyasha took one last look at the picture before closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. He leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees, staring at them rather than looking at Rin.

"I wanted to give her time to live. She was so young, Rin. I knew that in her time people married much older. I wanted to giver her time to mature and live her life before I came to her. I want to mate her, Rin. I want forever."

"So you were giving her time and experience." Rin smiled at him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't want her to regret her decision to be with me. If I had gone to her right after the well had closed and told her of my feelings, I don't think there would have been a choice for her. She would have been my mate and stuck to me. Giving her this much time has given her time to grow and know if she truly wants to be with me."

"That is incredibly selfless, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "Not so selfless when I'm asking for eternity."

Rin was about to respond when Taru and Roku ran in. "Okaa-san!" The twin hurricanes yelled as they wrapped themselves around the legs of their mother.

"What is it?" Rin asked with a smile as she ran a hand through the boys' hair.

"Otou wants to see you in his study. He said it was grown-up stuff." Taru replied with a mile-wide grin. Rin smiled back, his open merriment infectious. She ran her fingers through their hair and smirked when both boys ducked out of her reach when she attempted to tweak their ears. They frowned sternly at her. "Mom! Don't do that!" Roku's bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled Roku onto his lap. "Girls just can't seem to keep their hands off our ears."

Roku looked up at his uncle with wide golden eyes. "Does Okaa play with your ears too, Uncle Yasha?"

Rin laughed and hugged Taru close to her. "No, I don't play with your uncle's ears. Your father would not be particularly pleased." Rin stood and set Taru back on the floor, reaching a hand out to Roku. "Come on, my little demons, it is about time for your naps."

Both boys immediately groaned and turned puppy dog eyes towards their torturer. "Aw Mom! Babies take naps, not us. We're big now!"

"Well big boys need naps too, right Inuyasha?" Rin asked throwing him a glare that warned if he disagreed he'd have to deal with her wrath. "She's right pups. I take naps almost everyday."

The twins stared at him suspiciously, but followed their mother as she herded them out the door.

When the door clicked close, Inuyasha flopped back against the couch and sighed. Rin saw his motives for not going to Kagome earlier as heroic, but they weren't done out of the goodness of his heart. If he'd had his way, he would have been waiting for her on the day the well closed, and would have been his not long after that. Five hundred years was a long time to regret the things left unsaid.

Inuyasha stood and walked to the window, moving the heavy curtains aside to gaze out at the grounds before him. The grounds were beautiful, kept up continuously and meticulously by only the best landscapers money could buy. Sesshomaru would have no less. Inuyasha sighed, watching a hired hand clipping the hedges that guarded the sides of the walkway. Sesshomaru was used to money and used to luxury. After five hundred years of living with his brother, he too had become accustomed to its presence, but he didn't like it. He loved his life in the Feudal Era. Sleeping under the stars and living off the land was his way of life. When he and Kagome- _if_- he and Kagome mated, he corrected himself. If they mated, what if she wanted this life of luxury? They both had their own money and could afford it easily. Inuyasha was easily one of the richest men alive. Could he live that way though? He wanted a small, but comfortable home a little out of the way with acres of land to run.

A loud crash somewhere in the house caused him to jerk out of his thoughts. With a frustrated growl he shook his head, his ears flattening in annoyance. He knew better than losing himself to his dreams. His dreams are what almost drove him crazy. Sesshomaru had been forced to keep him chained in the dungeon of the Western Lands Fortress for over fifty years. The what ifs that had tortured his mind until the demon had taken control to distract him. He had not mated Kagome, but his soul had recognized her as its mate long before his mind had caught up. Her constant presence had appeased the instincts within him, allowing the distance he had put between them. After she had been gone for a few months and the memory of her scent had started to fade, the demon within howled for release. It was almost as if they had already been mated and she had died. His youkai was pissed.

Inuyasha frowned, forcing the thoughts out of his head. He would reveal himself in a few days and all his worries and fears would be faced. She would accept him or reject him. There wasn't much he could do. If she rejected him, Sesshomaru had already promised to destroy him if his youkai took over. If she accepted him, well, then he could allow his dreams free reign.

Until then, he had to occupy himself or he was going to turn into a raving lunatic. Growling at himself, he strode out of the room to find something to keep him busy.

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep. _Go figure, Kagome. This ranks as one of the worst days of your life and you can't figure out why you can't sleep._ She sighed heavily, rolling over trying to find a comfortable position. No matter how tired her body was though, her mind wasn't going to let her rest. With a huff, she punched her pillow, frustrated with her life in general and reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. She closed her eyes against the harshness of the light and stretched. "Might as well get some work done since I'm obviously not going to be getting any sleep."

She reached over to the oak nightstand, opened the top drawer and pulled out a notepad and pencil she kept handy. Ideas came at the most random moments, she'd discovered over her writing career. She kept notepads in odd places all around the house so she could jot down whatever popped into her head before she lost it. Kagome flipped through the spiral notebook until she hit a blank page.

"Okay brain of mine, we need a new plot for the next book." She doodled random shapes and words onto the page waiting for a brilliant idea to pop into her head. Nothing was coming to mind though. With a frustrated growl, she threw the notebook onto the other side of the bed and climbed out from under the sheets. Maybe some chamomile tea would help.

As she padded barefoot through her house to the kitchen, she tried to think of different scenarios she could put her hero and heroine through in the next book. The stories of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and her had made her a very wealthy person and the readers soaked up anything she put down on paper. But her stories of the Feudal Era were running out. She was going to have to start making things up now.

Like the story of Ryo and Yori or Inuyasha and her. The story was coming to the time when she and Inuyasha had parted. She'd have to make up the ending for Ryo and Yori. She didn't know what ending she wanted to make for them. Should she leave the readers without the closure she herself was missing? Or should she give them what she wished would have happened? That she hadn't jumped down the well, that she had forced Inuyasha to tell her the truth? That they had lived together for the rest of their lives with tons of kids, well, pups in this case, and grandchildren.

Kagome shook her head as she filled the teapot with water and set it on the stove to heat. She knew better than to chase those fantasies. That's what led to her depression and probably why she had ditched Rafe this afternoon. "Inuyasha is dead, Kagome. He's dead."

She opened the refrigerator, searching the contents for a midnight snack. She frowned at everything in the fridge and opened the freezer. She didn't want anything in there either. She moved to the cabinets and decided on some instant Ramen. She kept the stuff for sentimental reasons mostly. It was good stuff, but she definitely couldn't stand to eat it everyday like Inuyasha. Tonight, though she was feeling especially sentimental. If eating Ramen was the only way she could be close to her hanyou, well then damnit, she was going to eat some Ramen.

After her tea finished boiling, she took her snacks into the living room and sat on the plush, comfortable couch. She'd bought the behemoth used at a garage sale a few months ago. Its exterior was in excellent condition, the fabric stainless if a bit worn. What she loved about it was that it completely enveloped her in lush, soft sofa heaven when she sat in it. Twirling the noodles around on her fork, she reached to the end table to her right and picked up the worn paperback. It was one of her favorite books by her favorite author who she'd had the pleasure of meeting last year at a conference. Call her a typical female, but Nora Robert's books were nothing short of amazing and she loved every word she read.

Settling back into sofa heaven, she opened the book to her favorite part and attempted to read the words she could probably recite from heart. She continued to stare at them for a good five minutes before she realized that she hadn't read a word. With a frustrated sigh, she threw the book back on the table and pouted into the dead T.V. screen. _Great, probably one of the worst days of my life and now, the Kami's are just rubbing it in. For crying out loud, I realize I'm stupid, you don't have to make me think about it for the next couple of years!_ "Ugh." Kagome got up from the couch, leaving her food and tea on the coffee table and moved to the mantle. She picked up the pink framed picture and traced her fingers over the face that was the cause of her suddenly chaotic life. "I don't understand, Inuyasha. You're dead. I know you are. I made peace with that. Why are you coming back to haunt me now, when I finally have the chance to move on and be happy."

Irritated, she set the picture face down and moved toward the telephone. Her hands itched to call her mother and cry to her, but she was a big girl now and her mother would just recommend she go back to the therapist. She had had enough of therapists and drugs and depression and hospitals; she had just had enough. Closing her eyes and counting to ten to calm her heart, she walked into her room, turned out all the lights, sat in the middle of her bed and began meditation exercises she had taught herself. She would empty her mind one way or another. She refused to let her ghosts haunt her.

* * *

"Sold! To the gentleman in the back of the room. Before the charming Rene walks off the stage, I'd like to congratulate her and her purchaser this evening on their nuptials. These two took their vows last week in Maui." The announcer paused for the applause before adding, "Give Mr. Jamison a few months and he'll be paying for someone else to buy the wife, eh gentlemen?" There was polite laughter as the two newlyweds blushed and Rene Jamison stepped off the stage.

"We'd like to thank the Jamisons for flying all the way out here from California. We thank them kindly for their donation this evening." The announcer looked down at his card and smiled. "Next up is the lovely hostess of the evening and one of the best ladies out there in business, if I do say so myself. Mrs. Rin Taisho is . . ."

Inuyasha's mind drifted away, drowning out the announcer's voice and only vaguely aware of Sesshomaru's arm raising frequently. Kagome wasn't listed on the program by name, but there were three special surprise guests for the night and the second was coming up right after Rin. His heartbeat began to accelerate as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the calming exercises he had learned to avoid having a panic attack. What if someone outbid him? He was willing to give away his company just for this night with Kagome. He just needed one chance to tell her he'd waited, that he was sorry, that he loved her and always had.

A low growl brought him back to reality and he threw a glance at Sesshomaru. His youkai aura was flaring dangerously and the growl reverberating in his chest was about to become audible to the human ears sitting with them at the table. Inuyasha leaned toward his brother, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. To others, it looked as if they were sharing a warm, brotherly secret, but in reality, Inuyasha's hold on Sesshomaru's shoulder would have been crushing bone if Sesshomaru were human.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"Remove your hands from me, half-breed."

Inuyasha squeezed and smiled when he heard a crack. "Don't start that shit. What is it?"

"Rin is this Sesshomaru's mate."

Inuyasha looked at him, perplexed. "Uh… duh. Everyone within smelling distance knows that." He wrinkled his nose as he took a deep sniff in Rin's direction. _Yup, still laying his claim, _Inuyasha thought in semi-disgust.

"Except for the American who took over NekoTech." A young man with hair pulled back into a small ponytail said as he leaned closer to Inuyasha. "Mr. Avery has continued raising Sesshomaru, and it looks as if he is intent on dining with Rin-sama tonight."

Inuyasha frowned at what Miroku told him and searched the room for the moron in question. Inuyasha caught sight of the dark-haired man and growled low in his throat and the faint scent of lust emanating from him. He glanced up at Rin and saw her smile was fading and concern was obvious in her expressive eyes. A sweep of the room showed that those of demonic or spiritual heritage were growing uncomfortable from the possessive hostility of Sesshomaru's youkai.

"Sesshomaru, you have to calm down. You're going to get someone killed if your aura keeps flaring out like this."

Gold eyes that should have been a dark brown flashed at him angrily. "She is mine." The tai-youkai practically snarled, his anger pushing back the charm cast on the ring as his cheek stripes shuddered into visibility.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to Miroku. "Tell Sango to inform Mr. Avery that he has an emergency call from home, and _hurry_ before he bankrupts the company or gets himself killed."

Miroku nodded and hurried off. Five minutes later the audience watched as an American, Mr. Nathanial Avery, jumped from his seat and left the auction room in a rush.

"Sold! To our host of the evening. Can we get a round of applause for Mr. Taisho's gracious donation. A new record of $2.4 million."

Inuyasha's fist clenched under the table, his claws biting into his palms as he waited for the announcer to shut the hell up and announce the next girl. He watched, not really seeing as Sesshomaru helped Rin from the stage, a possessive hand placed at the small of her back. Discreetly, a check was slipped to the clerk before the couple made their way back to the table.

The blood was roaring in his head so Inuyasha couldn't hear the name the announcer called out, but as soon as the familiar scent hit his nose, his youkai howled. Sesshomaru turned sharply in his direction as did every other demonic or spiritual being in the room. Inuyasha's hands were bleeding from his own claws as he struggled to breathe. She was here! After so long, she was finally here! He could smell her, his Kagome. He struggled to pull oxygen into his lungs, but there was nothing but a red haze in front of his eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned as he seated Rin. He took his seat between Rin and Inuyasha and was further discomforted by the demonic aura raging from his half-brother. He leaned toward Rin. "Do you know where the half-breed placed his Tetsusaiga?" Rin glared at him until he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you know where _Inuyasha_ placed his Tetsusaiga?"

Rin gave him the same smile she gave the twins' when they answered a question correctly and nodded toward the coat hanging over the back of Inuyasha's chair. "It's in his coat pocket, darling."

Sesshomaru growled at her patronizing tone and quickly found the sword/cell phone. "Hanyou, hold on to this now." He demanded as he placed the phone in Inuyasha's hand.

Red eyes turned toward him and Sesshomaru sucked in his breath at the misery and madness etched in the blue irises. If Kagome denied Inuyasha, the only way anyone would be safe would be to kill him. Sesshomaru flared his aura, trying to suppress Inuyasha's. A growl rumbled in response, but the red was already fading to a rusty gold and slowly turning brown once again. Both pairs of eyes jumped to the dais when the announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll start the bidding at $15,000 for one of special guests tonight. Best selling author, Kagome Higurashi. Have I got fifteen. . . "


End file.
